


Three Hundred Moments With You

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is Not Sorry, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, cursed post, this is a shitpost, unusual milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Knees spread wide, back arched, mouth hanging open.It's safe to say that Keith is having a good time at the moment, sinking into the feeling of Shiro's firm grip on his hips as he tugs him back to meet each thrust. The cries knocked out of his throat each time his boyfriend bottoms out have probably awoken every neighbor they have, but he can't even gather the presence of mind to bury his face in the pillow – too overwhelmed with the slow building ecstasy threatening to pull him under.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 136





	Three Hundred Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WatermelonTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/gifts).



> For WT, you did this to both of us :P

Knees spread wide, back arched, mouth hanging open.

It's safe to say that Keith is having a good time at the moment, sinking into the feeling of Shiro's firm grip on his hips as he tugs him back to meet each thrust. The cries knocked out of his throat each time his boyfriend bottoms out have probably awoken every neighbor they have, but he can't even gather the presence of mind to bury his face in the pillow – too overwhelmed with the slow building ecstasy threatening to pull him under.

Shiro's been especially attentive tonight, bringing him to the edge over and over without letting him spill, working Keith into a writhing frenzy as he tries desperately to fuck himself back on his boyfriend's cock. He's so close he can taste the release, feel the sparks licking up his spine and the curling of his toes. It's right there waiting to wash over him, except-

This fucking bastard is slowing down _again_.

“Shiiirrooo,” Keith practically sobs in frustration, fists clenching in the sheets in an effort to resist the urge to reach down and tug himself off, “please... _please_. I need-”

“Shhhh. I got you baby,” Shiro croons even as he slows to a near stop while rummaging with something next to the table. His hand runs down Keith's spine, a poor consolation for the loss of that good dicking. “Just need to-”

“Just need to _move,_ ” Keith growls, rocking his hips back to get the job done himself. “I'm losing my mind here.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Shiro grunts, finally settling back into place and curling a hand around Keith's hip again. “Had to grab some supplies.”

Honestly, Keith couldn't care less about what Shiro thinks he needed to grab now that he's moving again, melting Keith's mind with the steady and powerful rolling of his hips right where he needs it. It doesn't take long until he's right there at the edge again, thighs shaking with need and anticipation as Shiro brings it home. He can feel it cresting, euphoria building in his gut as he starts to clench down – he throws his head back on a loud moan and-

“TA-DA!” Shiro shouts just as Keith spasms around him, milking him as he spills onto the sheets below them. “Congratulations, baby!”

The shrill _toot_ of the noisemaker in his mouth is enough to wilt Keith's ardor in record time.

“ _Shiro_ ,” he gasps, grunting as he gets knocked forward on another thrust while Shiro chases his own end, “what the _fuck-_ ”

“Happy three hundred baby,” Shiro grits out around the plastic in his mouth, his heaving breaths causing it to emit warbling _pbbthhhs_ with every puff, “we made it!”

Then he's slapping balls deep and pouring heat into Keith in what must be the most surreal moment of his life to date. His groan is muffled by the fluttering squeal of the noisemaker, like Keith's being taken by an asthmatic goose.

“Are you kidding me?” Keith grunts, twisting around to stare at his wheeze-honking boyfriend. “Three hundred _what?_ ”

“Orgasms!” Shiro chirps, spitting the noisemaker onto the bed that's now littered with the confetti that had been inside it. “I've been keeping track.”

“You... what- why??” Keith eases himself off Shiro's dick and flops onto the bed, twisting around just so he can level his boyfriend with the amount of judgment that he deserves.

“It's a celebration of our love!” Shiro pouts at him, and Keith can only be thankful that the noisemaker isn't there to let out whatever the equivalent of a sad trombone sound would be. “I thought it was romantic.”

“You... are ridiculous.” Keith slaps a hand over his eyes with a laugh, unable to ignore the way he's seeping onto their confetti strewn blankets. “I can't believe you.”

“Did you like it?” Shiro asks, settling down next to him and curling close like a hopeful puppy.

“Shiro...” Keith sighs, pulling his hand off to kiss his ridiculous man on the cheek. “I like everything you do... but maybe for the four hundredth orgasm don't make me wait so long.”

“Yes, sir.” Shiro leans in to return the smooch, exceptionally proud of himself. “I can definitely come up with something quicker by next month when we get there.”

Keith huffs a laugh, laces their fingers together, and makes a mental note to buy more lube.


End file.
